


A Broken Rope

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After the top rope breaks at a live event, Seth swings it around. Feeling devilish, Roman kisses Seth afterwords.





	A Broken Rope

“Hey, Seth!” Roman called to his friend in the middle of the ring. “I’ve got an idea.” His eyes twinkling, Roman pointed to the broken ring rope sprawled across the floor, then went and sat on top of the turnbuckle. Smiling, Seth kneeled down and picked up the rope, tapping it with his fingers. 

The crowd cheered as Seth held the rope up and shrugged. Roman spun his finger around, and another smile appeared on Seth’s face. Tightening his grip, Seth began to whip the rope around above his head, much like he did with the various championships Seth had touched.

As the crowd cheered, Roman swung his head back to avoid being hit by the rope. A couple seconds later, deciding it was pointless, Roman climbed out of the ring and smiled, letting Seth have his moment. Seth continued to whip the rope above his head, barely aware of the fact that he was spinning around as well and the rope was getting tangled in his legs. Spotting his friend’s brief hesitation, Roman walked over to the apron but didn’t climb it, ready to catch Seth if necessary.

Eventually, Seth stopped swinging the rope, but he began to spin, dizzy beyond words. Roman quickly ran over to the side where the rope had originally broken and brought his hands up as Seth caught himself on the middle rope, taking a deep breath. A smirk appeared on Roman’s face as Seth caught his breath, for The Big Dog had an idea.

“Hold onto the rope, baby boy,” Roman laughed, the crowd barely able to hear it. Seth tightened his grip on the middle rope, and Roman slowly brought his hand up toward Seth’s stomach. Smiling, Roman then swung back and hit Seth in the shoulder, causing Seth to swing backward like The Bella Twins did during their entrance.

“What are you...mmph!” Seth broke off when Roman kissed him, Seth still upside down. The kiss was very brief, and after Roman pulled away, he simply shrugged and walked up the entrance ramp. Straightening himself up, Seth watched the Samoan lumber up the ramp and shook his head. Revenge, if Seth chose to inflict it, would be very sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Also, I'm doing a challenge involving this story, which is titled, "Broken Rope Revenge". You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BRR


End file.
